Chosen Spirits
by Iamalmosthuman
Summary: The Guardian became spirits for their own reason to fulfill the needs of the world. And every so often, MiM will replay their memory's as when they first became spirits in honor of their Guardianship and some deeds that helped lead to them becoming Guardians. Becoming a spirit is a moment For the most part, of grander and absolute wonder. Jack however, is a different story...
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty Jack was in, no since, ashamed of the fact he had basically died.

If anything he was proud that he was willing to sacrifice himself for his sister. It just felt personal, that's all. And _very_ dark, no fun in explaining _that_. Not really something one could discuss during dinner. Besides, he wouldn't be surprised if every spirit became such by dying. (After all they were called spirits for a reason... Right?) It would probably bring up bad memories, that or they just wouldn't care.

Plus, they never mentioned it. So, why bring it up?

So when North activated the northern lights came blundering in his own workshop into the globe room saying that soon it was going to be 'chosen's day'. He was also little lost when they (North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny) decided that they would also show the kids that helped saved them and the other children around the world... show them what? "Wait... chosen Day? What's that?"

North smiled and put his left arm around Jacks shoulder and said in a thick Russian accent making most his W's sound like V's and his S's sound like Z's. "vhy, Jack. It iz the day that comes every zo often that ve see each other'z memory'z of vhen ve firzt became spirits! Like, valking in another's shoe'z, no?"

Jack inwardly flinched at the thought of the kids possibly being scared for life by the memories of them dying. "so... are you sure the kids will be... OK with this?"

Sandy nodded giving him two thumbs up with a picture of a happy face made in golden sand above his head.

Bunny rolled his eyes in a thick Australian accent replied "Not like they would see any gore or anything, they'll be _fine_ snowflake. There not going to see anything. probably seen' worse on the internet any 'ways."

Jack looked around at the other Guardians to see if there was a remote chance of any of them disagreeing. When no one protested he slightly relaxed. They are Guardians of childhood after all (much longer than he was anyways, he just started). If they said it was okay then he would try to trust their judgment.

But still...

He rethought the memories of his... rebirth? Death? Either ways he _really_ didn't want Jamey to see that, or any of the kids. Or _anyone_ for that matter. "Umm, can they skip mine? Cause' it's-"

"Jack, don't be ridicules!" Tooth flew over "such memories are nothing to be ashamed of."

"Besides, your memories are the only new an' exciting thing going on, really, we've seen each others _hundreds_ of times by now." Bunny added.

Sandy nodded and above his head demonstrated a picture of the four on of them in complete boredom watching the memories and the miniature sandy sleeping away on a large (and rather comfy looking) couch.

Jack opened his mouth to protest but closed it. How- how can they be so calm about this?! No matter how nicely you put it they _died_. Had everything taken away from them, had to become something entirely new, had every fiber of their being destroyed then reformed. He wouldn't change becoming a spirit for the world, he just wish that his sister didn't have to see... _him_ _ _drowning__ _._ Or at _least_ had the chance to say _good bye_... And although he doesn't mind his physical age of fourteen...

He wanted to grow up, too.

But before he could go further into his case, while he was lost in thought North's portal was activated and brought them to Tooth's palace.

And the children where already waiting.

 **Did I mention spoilers? Also, constructive criticism is** ** _always_** **welcomed. And please, review!**


	2. How It All Began

***Author's note***

 ***takes a deep breath* Ok, so, I made up the Guardians 'Chosen day' going only, and completely by one Wiki fact. So *doges a tomato* if its nothing like the book or whatever, I'm... sorry?**

Jack glanced uncomfortably around the room. All the children where already here Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and even Jamie's little sister Sophie sitting on a aqua themed couch. "How... when did they get here?"

North shrugged "I zented them here with my znowglobe, before you came"

Jamie reveled two bags (from seemingly nowhere) "I brought popcorn!"

Jack grinned. He hasn't eaten in three hundred years, however, the humor was appreciated. Suddenly, by North's large strong hand he was pushed playfully onto the couch. The weight of his toss pushed the couch to its back hind legs. The kids (and Jack) squealed in delight as the couch shook back and forth until it finally settled safely on all fours.

Tooth was flying ecstatically with excitement. Memories were (aside from the teeth and children, of course) the best part of her job. To momentarily walk in another's footsteps, and see the world in their eyes. Even if she watched her team's memories times a thousand, it was, for her at lest. Still enthralling.

"AL righty then, letz begin!"

In the center of a light purple room on a branch like table was a small, circular blue moonstone the size of the palm of your hand. The children and Jack stared in awe as the moonlight hit it, the beam shot up and made a 3D like picture of four humans frozen in a single stance, like a movie on pause. Then, suddenly a spark was ignited in the center of the hologram and like a firework, filling it in with color and volume until it was life like. The once vague people were now in great detail (and looked, oddly, familiar).

Bunny and Sandy stared at each other and shrugged

"I guess we're first, mate"

 _It was war, and in war desperate times called for desperate measures_. Four team members looked at each other with more understanding in them most could even image to obtain. Pitch Black, a spirit rumored to be older then the moon itself.

Was now _real_.

No longer did he appear only to children, no longer where his images a illusion. He could twist and turn to your worst nightmare. To anything and everything.

Your worst fears instantly became a reality.

Until this point, there was no "fighting back."

'if you see him' they would say 'promise me one thing' the mothers and fathers would tell to their son's and daughters.

" _ **run.**_ "

and you would, because if you didn't? He would kill you. and not quietly in the night, oh no. Everyone knows what happens if you get caught by the bogyman. What he would do sometimes it that in the nearest village he would so to the town center with his victim.

And shows them what he can _r_ _ **e**_ _al_ _ **ly**_ do.

By the time he was done, if you were lucky there was nothing left to clean up. In the end it left Men, Women and Children wide awake in their beds late into the night playing the events in their heads over and over again. Sometimes to the point of InSaniTy. Sometimes the fear would twist and corrupted them to the point where they no longer resemble something human, being forced into the skin of hideous monster's once only thought up in fairy tails, forced to serve their master.

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny stood around in a circle hands intertwined in the dead of the night in the light of the full moon.

That was all going to change.

They were going to become spirits and fight this war, fight _fire_ with **fire**.

To gain immortality and all of the powers in the world.

And give away all that they ever loved and known in life,

and lose the family they had and ever had the chance of having.

They didn't want this, this wasn't worth it.

But someone had to do it, after all. _It was war, and in war desperate times called for desperate measures._


	3. Battlefield

Scene after scene the hologram showed glory filled battles of 'the big four' and with each scene Jack sunk deeper and deeper into the couch.

They didn't die.

Technically, they were still alive. They never had experienced what he had. They never died and was reanimated back to life, they simply transformed. The reason, Jack realized, that they never asked on how he died and became a spirit was simply because he was the only one. Jack had 'lived' his entire existence by himself.

But in this moment he had never felt more alone.

Now, don't get him wrong. He was happy that they didn't have to go through that. And he understood what they, also, had to give up to be who they are today. But... look what they had _accomplished_. They managed to defeat the _embodiment of fear itself_ and keep their lives impacted when no one else could. In their _first weeks as spirits_ no less! He, on the other hand was just learning on using his powers and to avoid crashing into trees.

This made Jack once again wonder how on earth the Man in the Moon thought that Jack would be most qualified to be the new guardian.

Loud cries of celebration from the children jerked Jack out of his thoughts Jamie was jumping up and down with his friends in excitement from the heat, and victory of the battle the big four had fought "Jack, Jack! Did you see that?! They were like, WHOOP, and SHABAM! And- and just. _So cool_."

Jack smiled weakly "Yea, yea your right! It was pretty cool."

Claude turned towards Jack "Hay man, Look! Your part is starting!"

And for Jack, time stopped.


	4. Before The Beginning

Every one became silent as the blue screen once again flickered with life, mesmerized with how the beams of light twisted and turned into figures, shapes, and people.

Jamie cocked his head to the side in confusion "is- is that Jack?!"

The 'screen' showed a young, human boy with chocolate brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. He whore a dark brown shawl with a vest and a white V- collared shirt. He had brown paints and whore no shoes. He appeared to be the age of fourteen through seventeen, and held a pair of ice- skates over his left shoulder as what appeared to be his younger sister. Tried to drag him out of the house by griping his right hand. He shook his head as it seemed to be assuring, of whom it would be safe to assume, his mother. About something...

"Wow! Jack iz that-" but before North stopped in mid sentence when he saw Jack hugging his knees slightly curled up.

"... Jack?" Jack Frost looked away from the screen and said softly "... just keep watching North. You'll see.." North's eyes seemed to search Jack, this eyes filled with concern and worry. Where was the mischief, fun-loving spirit that he had learned to know?

It seemed that even Jack Frost, has his inner demons.

Aster was at the very lest, horrified, as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

Despite all of his years. Despite all of his battle experience and training, E. Aster Bunnymund has _never_ seen a dead child. Despite all odds. He, or someone else would save the save the child in question. And they would _always_ succeed.

In the ancient battle the light and darkness they, the light, would always clam victory and fight away the darkness in the end.

Until today.

On that day, they lost. And the worst part is? They didn't even know about it. For _three hundred and plus_ _ **years**_ _._ They never knew about it! Hell, Aster wouldn't of believed them! He would demand evidence and logic to back it up. How dare they question him and his team?!

But how much evidence does one need when Jack's dead body was sinking into the lake before his very eyes.

After all. You cant save everybody. Even he knew it, but to _see_ it with his own eyes...

He may of not bode well with the winter spirit. But Jack didn't deserve this...

And he _never_ wants to see a child like _that_ again. He never wants to see a child so young, being so still and so... _silent_. If he was honest with himself, it was the silence that disturbed him the most.

That, and how he could feel all the hope was slowly drained out of him and everyone in the room as Jack's body finally sank to the bottom. As realization drawn to them. Even the children, could understand the depth of the situation.

That Jack, the immortal child. Has... _died_.

At first, he thought that Jack was going to make it. He _really_ did. That Jack did his deed and proved his worth. That in the nick of time, the man in the moon would once again play as the grand savior and swiftly pull him out of the lake before Jack would lose his finale breath.

So, he waited.

And he waited.

And waited...

But Jack was never saved. As the minuets ticked by, his life was slowly stuffed out, that Jack Overland died in that lake on that day. Jack Overland drowned in his favorite lake. The _same. Lake._ That Jack _Frost_ lives by now.

The irony was sickly well placed.

Aster wouldn't of believed it. He would still think that he was alive... that he was just unconscious... He would've held on to that false hope.

But his ears heard otherwise, or, lack of. All of his life, Aster has spectacular hearing. He could hear so well that he could even hear the heart beats from all of those around him. One would think of it as annoying, but in a strange way it soothed him. A small, but steady reassurance and comfort. That it was instead a strange particular kind of music that was his and his alone.

To hear Jacks heart beat echo silence disturbed him greatly. And within seconds, shattered all of his hope for the boy's survival.

Him, the guardian oflife and Hope and the guardian of childhood.Failed to save a child's life and lost all hope... Thisfailure stood against what he _was_ , who he _is_ , and what he always _will be_...

What, a horribly twisted turn of fate.

 ***authors note***

 **To my sister. Who would never** ** _shut up_** **about me finishing this story. And all for the better. Give her your thanks.**


	5. Intermission

As the 'clip' finished, the room was dead silent and everyone was frozen stiff in shock. A pin drop would of echoed through the room.

The children were agape and horror was drawn on their faces, Tooth had her hands to her mouth and her eyes were suspiciously glassy, she was no longer in mid-flight as her dragonfly like wings creased movement. Sandy's bright light and dream-sand was dimmed and he as well slowly dropped to the floor his face grief stricken. North was shocked still, his body stiff and rigid from any movement, and Aster was also completely still, his face devoid of emotion. Except for his clenched jaw that betrayed his vacant face.

Jack glanced around the room nervously. If he still had a heart beat, it would of been practically drumming in his ears. He nervously clinched and unclenched his staff while holding it close. He knew that their reaction wasn't going to be a positive one...

But he wasn't expecting them to be like, well _this_.

What he thought that, what was going to happen was that he would of gotten a couple of pitiful glances. (Bunny, he thought would yell at him and start a argument about him scaring the children) A tap on the shoulder and a mumble of a apology. _That was it_. He hoped that they would ignore the incident, and move on. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

Jack got up and put on a nervous smile "Ok. So. I know this looks bad but-"

In a storm of rage Aster also got up "Looks _bad_? That's what your worrying about?! _Bloody hell_ mate, I don't know if it got into your thick skull of yours yet. But your _dead_! You drowned. We all _watched_ your bloody corps hit the bottom of that bloody lake! _Hell_ mate, I'm still try'n to figua out how ya' stand'n here in front of us!"

Jack rolled his eyes slightly surprised that Tooth didn't correct Aster for using fowl language in front of the kids showing just how shocked she was. And he replied in almost a cocky tone "Bunny. Its not like I'm the first kid to ever die young. Millions of kids died before their time. Long before I was even born! And no matter how much I want to change it, no matter how much help we get, _millions_ are going die young after me! And mine wasn't even the _worse_ kind! It was just me being a _stupid_ kid that made a stupid mistake at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sandy the most aware, began to look nervously back and forth at them and sunk into his seat like a bomb was about to go off. Unsure how to defuse the argument but also too shocked to move, he did nothing. North on the other hand was still replaying the events in his head staring blankly at the screen and was also incapacitated of any movement.

As Jack said this Aster was seething "So that's how ya' gonna look at it. Huh?! Like you dying doesn't matta! Your just gonna look at it like its all fine and dandy. And that ya' just not the only one?! That somehow, it could be _worse_?! That your death was better than some other poor bloke or Sheila?! No matta how it got to be this way, your a _dead child_ who didn't even get their remains buried!"

Jack, still some-what keeping his cool (no pun intended) looked curiously at Aster's way. "why would _you_ care? I'm not the only one who lost something important to them by becoming a spirit. Weren't you before the war going to propose to the love of your life? Didn't you want to become a dad before you became a spirit?!" Jack knew that it was a low blow, but so was reminding him that after all these years he never could of had a proper funeral.

Aster furiously shook his head. "yeah mate, we _all_ lost something. That's just the cause and effect of it. But ya know what? At lest we had a bloody _choice_! At lest we could of said _no_. Whatever woulda happened next, for betta or for worse in the end we would have no one to blame but ourselves! Don't shove off ya' death like it was nothing. Don't act like its something that was ok!"

Jack was pretty sure that he and Aster would of argued for hours. But while he was distracted he felt a small squeeze around his right leg and he looked down. Immediately he felt all of the tension rush out of his room and his face slackened. For small Sophie was hugging his leg. Tears running down her face. She whimpered softly as her small shoulders trembled.

At the sight Jack stilled. The heat of the argument now ran cold. As Sophie nuzzled into his leg Jack felt guilt rush into him. He and Aster shouldn't of let the argument go on like that. They shouldn't of put the kids in that uncomfortable situation. And they _defiantly_ shouldn't of done it in front of them.

 _Especially_ in front of Sophie.

He _knew_ that North shouldn't of brought them in here.

Aster must of realized the same thing because he also froze as all the anger dragged out of him and ran his hand across his face. He was also, silenced.

"Jack, what's it like to die?" a wobbly small voice asked. Jacks head whipped around back to Sophie. He knew that she was learning more words and could produce full sentences now. He just didn't expect her to ask him _that_.

What a incredible gift it was, to grow up.

Jack kneed to her eye level. You see, Jack was never good with words. 300 and plus years of never really having a full back to back conversion certainly didn't help things. So, knowing that his moment of hesitation to find the right words was all for good reason. "... its the most lonely and liberating you'll ever feel."

She blinked "what's lib-er-ating mean?" at the simple question chuckles pierced through the heavy atmosphere. But before anyone could answer her question-

The screen began to flicker on.

 ***Authors Note***

 **In Australia, instead of using the er the just end it in an A. Also, REVIEW! Please?**


	6. Jack's beginning

As soon as the 'screen' flickered back on Jack took Sophie with him to the couch sat down legs crossed and put her on his lap. True, after that first scene, nothing is _probably_ going to be too scary or overly frightening for her. But one could be never be sure.

He already did enough damage. No need to make it worse.

Besides, for the 300 and plus years that Jack was a spirit. He never _actually_ held a child. Or had any physical contact with really anyone.

The change was nice.

Tooth turned to him confused as the 'screen' once again began to form its picture. "Jack, if you're um, _there_ then how are you... here?"

It took a second for Jack to understand what she meant. Then it hit him, she was asking how he was there with them when he died in the lake. He shot her a mischievous smile "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out..."

His grin faded when the screen showed his limp body at the bottom of the lake, his once warm brown eyes wide open and dulled and his skin paled from the cold with a tinge of grey with green and was already showing the very early signs of decay. His body looked exactly like it was.

A corps, a husk of what he used to be.

He subtly covered Sophie sight by turning her around and bit back a sigh of relief when she didn't protest. From the corner of his eyes Jack could see how everyone else in the room stiffen and turned a little green at the gruesome sight.

Then their expression of horror turned to one of curiosity as a exact replica of Jack floated upward from the corps. The only different between the two was that the Jack that was floating upward had his eyes closed, almost like he's sleeping. He also, well, looked more _alive_.

Well, it wasn't really like he was _floating_ per say, more like... he was slowly falling in reverse. Like when you play a movie backwards. The closer to the surface Jack got, the paler he became. And his warm brown hair slowly transformed to the snow-white color it was now.

Curiosity gave away to wonder and awe as Jack broke through the ice and his now piercing ice blue eyes snapped open and took a gasp of air.

North and Sandy gave Jack (the one in the room) a questionable look and Jack shrugged "I don't need to breath, but its kinda like reflex or a habit." North nodded as Jack turned Sophie back at the screen then they all silently looked back at the screen as well.

The 'new' Jack looked franticly around the lake taking deep breaths and looking panicked until gentle, soft voice grasped at his attention. Jack looked and began to calm down as the Moon seemed to come closer, almost like it was trying to lean down at him.

 _Your name, is Jack Overland Frost_.

Jack patently, _earnestly_ even, waited for the moon to say more as he was lowered back into the ice. The lower Jack Frost went, the more the moon seemed to withdraw. As if rising back to full height.

Jamie and the other kids flinched as the Jack in the screen came closer to the now-broken Ice. Was he going to go back into the lake?! Be placed back into his watery grave being given back only a _name_?!

Relief and wonder flooded into them as the ice cracks closed and rejoined as Jack was gently settled into the ice. Frost now covered his shoulders of his shawl, the ankles of his pants, and even on his face, hands, and feet. Jack now had a unearthly look to him, something about him made you look twice to try and spot the unnatural difference's. He looked...

He looked like a _spirit_ , in every aspect of the definition.

The Jack on the screen slipped, but managed to regain steadiness. He felt something touch his foot as he looked to the side, he saw what looked like a shepherd staff.

The _same staff_ Jack used to save his sister.

As soon as Jack had the staff in his hand, Frost like vines spread into beautiful designs. Shocked, Jack dropped it with one hand sill in its grasp for frost to cover a piece of the lake. This design some-how more beautiful than the last, looking like specks of silver.

Aster looked into the screen in awe "Whoa..."

The Jack in the room looked back at Aster "what?"

Aster gave Jack a side glance then looked back at the screen "... I didn't know Frost could be so beautiful..."

For a second, Jack stilled in shock. As soon as he recovered, however, he had a Chester like grin full of mischief. "Flattering Bunny, but your not really my type."

Aster's eyes widen as his head snapped back at Jack who still wore his infamous grin that could only mean trouble as shocked laughs and giggles erupted in the room. "Wha- NO! By the _moon_ why cant ya' take a complement like a normal person?! A _thank you_ woulda surface nicely. Ya' knew what I meant!"

Jack snickered "come on Bunny, you gotta admit it. You walked right into that one!"

Bunny scoffed and brought his attention back to the screen.

The Jack in the screen eyes were wide with wonder and looked almost gleeful like a child that was given a new toy. And in a since, he was. He gave a loud cry of joy as he circled around the lake spreading the frost like a wildfire in almost in-human speed and with fluid movements. Then to the trees. Soon the wind lifted him once again into the air and Jack was air born.

It didn't take long for him to reach the village.

 ***Author's Note***

 **The memory ain't over yet folks! You just going to have to see the rest later~**

 **Cho!**


	7. Jack's Beginning Part two

In the screen, Jack ungracefully landed (more like, _crashed_ ) at the front of the run-down village. As he did so, laughter rippled through the room. The Jack Frost in the screen dusted off the snow and almost seemed to laugh along with them. And with a child-like joy he walked around with a excited grin and began to ask around pleasantly greeting all of those around him "Hello, Hi! How are you? Good evening mam."

Then he stopped at the dirt path and bended down to the nearest person, which was a boy of ten or possibly eleven. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am-" But as soon as he finished another boy from no where ran through him as though he was nothing but _air_.

The other Guardians in the room flinched and shared pained looks. From their latest battle with Pitch, they knew first hand what it felt like. For spirits, no matter whither they are Guardians or not. It was the most pained and the worst feeling in the world to no longer be believed in. Because it meant that no being, no longer cared for your existence. That you would be deprived of all touch and contact, that no matter how _close_ the other person was they would always be out of your reach. In most cases, after disbelief. Death immediately followed...

Except for beings and spirits like Jack. That somehow, for some reason, by some _miracle_ or curse. Despite all odds they _lived_. Or really, barely survive the day by day.

However, in the spirit community. This didn't mean much.

Death, was greatly preferred.

The children could not understand the compete depth of what just happened to Jack. Nor could they understand or could even begin to comprehend the biology and traditions of spirits. And perhaps all for the better.

But they did understood, how much it _hurt_ their Jack. And in the end, that was all that they really needed. Horror and sorrow shown across the children fetchers as the Jack in the screen eye's widen in terror, confusion, and panic. And before the Jack in screen could even _begin_ to take in what just happened _another_ person walked through him,

and then a another

and a another.

Each time this happened, it felt like a punch in the gut for the Jack in the screen. Even the Jack in the room flinched each time it happened. The Jack in the screen was unable to take any more, he ran back into the woods.

Jamie then bowed down his hands and looked at his hand with a uncharacteristic emptiness and a adult like vagueness that only those whom known grief and a heavy guilt. "Jack- did... did I ever do that to you? ... Did I ever just walked through you? Made... made you... _feel_ that way? Like you were... _nothing_?"

Cupcake looked up to the Jack in the room "yeah, d-did we? Don't go easy on us either!"

Pippa, Monty, Caleb, and Claude soon all turned from the screen and silently asked the same. Both fearful and acknowledgeable of the truth. But held on to the dim hope that what they expected wasn't the answer. Even Sophie twisted around and faced Jack for the truth. The Guardians knew enough to pretend to pay more attention to the screen of Jack running back to the lake.

His silence, the _look_ on Jack's face. Him both unable to say the terrible truth but unable to tell a reassuring lie. Was all the reassurance they needed.

And with that, all of their faces fell.

Finally, Jamie looked up from his hands and stared Jack strait in the eyes "... Hey Jack?"

"... yeah?"

Jamie look as meekness and guilt slowly, but surly, turned into one of boldness "... When I come home, I'm going to tell them where the body is. And when I do, we're going to properly bury it. Right next to your sisters'! I... promise."

Jack gave him a hopeful smile with suspiciously watery eyes. Jamie observed that he lit up just in the same way when he first was able to see him. And he gently tightened his grip on Sophie as if she was going to fade away from his grasp. Jamie and the other kids could easily say that they've never seen Jack look so... so _vulnerable_. Moments like this were all but rare, then before anyone knew it, he once again vulnercade himself "... Thanks, Jamie."

Then in a blink of an eye, Jamie reverted back to a bashful and guilty "I'm- I'm really sorry, too, Jack... Like, I'm really, _really_ sorry.

"Don't be-" But before Jack could finish a scream of frustration brought their attention back to the screen.

The 'other' Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration and panic "w-wind! Wha- what just happened?! Why can they _see_ me? D-did I do something wrong... O-or is this some creepy nightmare? This cant be real, it just _can't_ be..." Before Jack could continue and ask anymore questions. Loud heartbreaking, weeping made him stop. He slowly walked to whom the sound emitted from, only to see that it was a young girl that was dangerously close to his frozen lake.

The closer he got the louder she seemed to sob. Every once in a while, both Jack's would flinch from the occasional heavy coughs the girl had from her throat being raw from her screams.

When he finally got close enough to see her, Pippa gasped and stood from her spot "Jack, its your sister!"

The Jack in the room gave her a sharp nod as he still looked at the screen. The Jack in the screen came cautiously closer "umm, what's wrong? Why are you crying, can I help?"

Monty and Caleb gave Jack flabbergasted looks. Monty was the first to speak "Dude, her brother died! _You_ died! You- you were _there_!"

The Jack in the room kept a blank, indifferent stair. But his eyes betrayed him and shown a tint, a fraction, of a heavy sadness. "... I forgot. All of my memories, were _lost_. I didn't... I couldn't recognize her..."

The room once again was dead silent. The only sound was the heavy sobs that came from the screen.

The Jack in the screen paused for a answer then his shoulders fell in disappointment "oh, that's right. You cant hear me either..." Then he sat next to her. He reached out his arms to comfort her only to have his hands go through her like air. "... I guess you can't feel me either." And with that, Jack slowly put his hands on his lap. Now unsure and unable to comfort the weeping girl.

It seemed like an eternity before her tears began to slow down, but she was not even close to calm "I'm so sorry Jack, I'm so, _so_ sorry- It was _my_ fault. All my fault! I'm so sorry Jack-" Over and over she repeated these words like a poem, or a prayer. A chant that somehow would reverse the irreversible damage.

The Jack in the screen shot his head up when she unknowingly said his name and carefully watched her as she repeated those words.

Then suddenly, she became deathly silent.

Jacks eyes widen with worry as she stood up and began to walk into the frozen lake "Hey, HEY! What are you doing?! The lake isn't thick enough, your going to freeze to death!"

Unable to hear him, she kept on walking, almost like she was in some sort of deadly trance.

"Wind, WIND! Please, get her out of there!" And just like that, a large gust of wind tossed her back to shore.

She sat there with her eyes wide and slightly trembling "J-Jack? Was... was that you." Then her eyes narrowed in determination "Jack. If your really there, don't stop me. I- I deserve this, JUST LET ME DIE! Like how it was _supposed_ to be... Me not _you_." The she rose up and once again stormed to the lake

Just as she got up Jack shook his head "I don't know how you know my name, but your _not_ going in there. In fact, I got a better idea!" Jack had the wind tug and pull her into a large clearing with trees so tall that blocked out the rest of the sky. Jacks movements faltered, now what was he going to do?

Then he saw his frost designs on the trees, and he hesitated. Would it work? He didn't have his powers for very long, and this wasn't the best time nor place to test them...

But what choice did he have?

So he took a deep, unneeded breath and began to draw with his staff. The girl stopped struggling and watched curiously as figure began to appear in the snow. What she noticed was that they were all some sort of animal. Deer's, Owls, Elk, Moose's, Foxes, Cats, Dogs, Bears. The list went on and _on_. They weren't even drawn very well ether, only just good enough to tell what it was. And they all had a line drawn to connect them...

Jack finally pause then slowly let his staff down-

One by one, the animals leapt out of the snow as fast as wildfire. The girl (and everyone in the room excluding Jack) gasped as they circled around her and seemed to walk on air as they left the snowy ground.

Then, she _smiled_.

Her eyes were wide with wonder and aw. Jack walked to her and had a young doe walk by her and nuzzled into her shoulder. She let out a soft chuckle as then a dog came up her and playfully came up her.

Both Jacks looked as though the heavens opened as she smiled. As she _finally_ smiled.

But the Jack in the screen looked so _tired_ too. He couldn't keep this up for long...

The animals slowly walked in a circle thin ran faster and _faster_ , until they all blurred into one. Her mouth was slightly agape as blue lights shown as they went even _faster_ and _faster_. until they poured into the sky and turned into soft and gentle snow that floated down from the sky.

A single, glowing snowflake came down first before hundreds that would soon fallow. And landed on her nose. Then, something _wonderful_ happened.

 _She laughed_.

She looked down to the ground "you... you really did forgive me, didn't you? Jack?"

Jack gave her a confused sideways glance, forgive her for what? And smiled as the wind tussled her hair.

The screen, flickered off.

 ***Authors Note***

 **Ok, just to keep this clear. The chapter before and this chapter are ONE memory.**

 **Also, REVIEW if you want more!**


	8. The Storm

The room was silent as everyone digested what had just happened. Jack lightly bounced Sophie nervously on his lap. Confused and unsettled by the silence. Why was everyone so quite? He saved his sister, didn't he? If anything, everyone should be celebrating! She was ok. And to Jack, in the end that's all that matter the price. Her life, living to a old age and having the family she always wanted meant the _world_ to Jack.

Even if the price was his own.

The only thing he would of asked for, was the chance to say good bye... But before he could ask what he did wrong. The screen,

flickered,

 _on_.

This time, the Jack in the screen wasn't at Burgess. But rather, another small town that was by the seashore. Time had defiantly past, but not by very much (at least, in spirit standards) Jack, instead of being ground level like the other memories. Was high up in the air with a bird-eye view of the town, and was coming in from the Sea. Also, unlike the other memories. This place looked like it was starting the first buds of _spring_ , rather than the usual hypnotic, winter wonder-wonderland.

The Jack in the screen let out a huge whoop of joy as he drastically changed speed and was speeding to the earth, the wind whistling in his ears. When he was seconds from colliding head-first into the earth with a sudden flick of his torso he gently landed on ground one foot slightly in front of the other.

As the wind roughly tussled his hair, Jack chuckled "Relax, wind. I don't plan on causing any trouble." The Wind once again tussled his hair and Jack sighed, slightly annoyed. But with a small smile "Alright, fine. I promise to not make it snow here, until I'm suppose too. Happy?" The wind made a huffing sound of approval, as if satisfied with the answer.

Then there was a soft, questionable breeze, that seemed to circle around Jack. Jack shrugged "Why I wanted to come here? Well..." For a bit, Jack hesitated looking down at the soft green grass that poked through his toes like it was some foreign wonder. And to Jack, it _was_. Then he looked to the empty space next to him. And gave a soft smile "I just wanted to see what spring looked like, that's all." Then he held his arms in mock of defense "I'm just going to stick for a couple of days then we'll go. Promise!"

At that the wind paused then softly ruffled his hair. A small smile graced Jack's features, "thanks wind."

Jaime looked away at the screen then looked curiously at Jack "what did it say to you? The wind can _talk_?!"

But before the Jack with them could answer ether of these questions, a loud cry of surprise cut him off-

In the screen showed a old fisher man with a old yellow fishing coat trying not to drop a wide-eyed small girl that could be no older than five. "Pearl! What did I say about tackling me?!"

As the small girl giggled both Jack's smiled warmly. Then the Jack in the screen paused, looking at the calm waters. Then narrowed his eyes in suspicion and rare seriousness. The wind, also worryingly still. He silently leapt in the air at went back to the sea.

Sandy and Tooth shared a look, what was going on?

As Jack went further in the sea, miles and miles away. When they saw what caused the mischievous winter spirit to be in unease, Aster eyes went wide at the source "...Juracán! I thought he died off _years_ 'ago!"

In the screen was a spirit made of the very waters of the sea itself, his large body was a piece of the very ocean itself. He was shifting, twisting, turning. Like all large bodies of water do. He looked like a middle age, man with a bald head and a beard made entirely of sea-foam. Around him held a sense of power and of age.

He was also creating a hurricane.

And by the looks of it. Was going to head strait into the village.

 ***Authors Note***

 **Eh, I was going to take longer. But I figured some of you are getting impatient, and decided to just split the chapter into two (or more) parts.**

 **Enjoy~**


	9. The Storm Part Two

The storm tugged, pulled, twisted and turned. In a steady yet swift past it grew and _grew_. If there was only one word Jack could use to describe the storm, it would be _monstrous_. Compared to the storm, Jack was only a pin prick. A sliver of a fraction compared to its great height and width. It was _so_ tall, and _so_ great, that the Jack in the screen (and anyone else in the room) couldn't even see the once calm blue sky behind it. As it grew one could _swear_ that it was going to swallow and consume the very ocean itself. This wasn't _just_ a hurricane.

 _This_ was a _typhoon_.

Now Jack didn't know very much about hurricane's or typhoon's or anything of the sort. They only came through warmer waters. But one didn't need to know very much to see that _this_ storm wouldn't only _demolish_ everything in the town. If no one left, if no one prepared...

It would very well kill every living soul there.

Everyone in the room eye's widen. Even when it cut off at the edges, the storm took over the whole screen. Aster however, looked the most shocked "Wha- how- I rememba' every Easter I eva' made, and that storm _neva'_ happened! And I'm pretty sure I would rememba' a storm like _that_!"

Jamie gave him a odd look "how do you know its Easter?"

Aster tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at him "I dunno, I just _always_ know the time and date without having a clock or anything. Come's with having 'due date' every year, I figure."

Pippa also looked away from the screen at also gave Aster a questionable look "What year is it then?"

Aster then looked at Jack with a dirty look "Year of 68', I believe."

The Jack in the room gave him a mischievous, yet playful smile "still angry about that, aren't you, _kangaroo_?"

Aster rolled his eyes, scoffed and then looked back at the screen.

In the screen, the spirit was twisting the entirety of his body along with the storm. Rising and flowing like the great waters around him. His arms cradling the storm with large and thick arms that were wide, so wide that they looked as though if the stretched out they could reach opposing horizons and encompass the very world itself.

The Jack in the screen eyes were wide, as if spellbound by the power and monstrosity of the preparing of the storm. The only thing keeping him in place and not sucking him in the great typhoon. Was his ever loyal friend, the wind keeping him in place with a iron grip, firm yet gentle.

Something in Jack must of snapped back in place, for the Jack in the screen looked as though the weight of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, and waved his arms, staff in right hand, like a mad man to gain the spirits attention. "Hey, HEY! The storm- Its- your gonna- YOU NEED TO STOP, _PLEASE_!"

The spirit halted in the preparing of the storm and slide out of his great Typhoon with ease. And like a tsunami, leveled up to Jack in the air like a great wave stopping at the peak. The spirit climbed higher, and higher till he towered over Jack. The wind flew Jack protectively a few feet back, as the spirit _leaned_ towards him, water swishing, gurgling and spewing as he did so. _"Do you know, who I am young spirit_?"

Nervously, Jack shook his head. But swallowed his fear and looked at him in this grey-blue eye's. "No, but your storm- its going to kill everyone in the town! Rose, Opel, Pearl, Jonny, Hugo, men, women, _everyone_ \- they'll all _die_ in your storm! And if it doesn't kill them as soon as the Typhoon hits, all the food, crops and storage will be ruined, they'll all starve! _Please_ , stop your storm..." As he said this, he almost seemed to be _begging_ to the great spirit. Frantic, and dispirit.

For a fraction of a second, sadness seemed to cross the great spirit's watery fetchers. Then his face and tone once again became masked and apathetic. And turned to the typhoon _"...my name, is Juracán. Spirit of all of the sea's great storms! It is my_ duty _to create the worlds great storms, the earth has once again called me to do its biding_." Then, suddenly, he turned back to Jack _"The world has called for a monster. A storm, as I wish it or not is needed_." Then he leaned to him " _And a storm_ will _happen tonight. Leave, if you wish to spare yourself of the unpleasant sight and the sounds of weeping and screams_."

The Jack in the screen opened his mouth argue, then closed it. He, as much as any other elemental or seasonal spirit understood the _literally_ irresistible pull of the earth. When a storm was called for, they had absolutely no choice but to follow through. Or at the very lest, have it subdued to something of equal measure. _Only then_ , would the call be abled to be satisfied. Not only that, but storms, wither the world liked it or not, were _needed_. Storms brought sudden and needed changes to the environment. Storms, in a chaotic sort of way, brought balance.

A dim hope lit in Jacks eyes "can you make the storm smaller, maybe?"

" _No, young one. I'm afraid not_."

Jack slumped his shoulders in defat "oh. I see..."

The older spirit gave him a curious glance " _Not many, would able themselves to understand what must be done. Who are you, young spirit_?"

The Jack in the screen gave a small smile despite the weight of the atmosphere "Not really anyone bothers to know me. I'm Jack Frost, 'spirit of Winter' or whatever." Then he gestured to a empty space next to him "And this is the wind, Spirit of air. They said hi."

Juracán nodded his head " _So, both of you are fellow spirits of nature. This explains much_." Then he gave a questionable look at 'the Wind' then back at Jack " _Pardon my bluntness, and I speak not of the language of wind so I must ask you, Jack Frost. But when the wind came a walking in her physical form in the olden day's. She took the form of a young woman. Yet you refer to her as 'they'. Why_?"

Jack shrugged "I say 'they' because in this form, the wind says that they don't really have a gender in this form. Cause they don't have any body parts or anything so the wind figured it would be 'inaccurate' to be called a he or she. Also, prefers everyone else to call them they." Jack shuffled awkwardly in the air as the spirit openly stared at him "soooo... yeah."

The older spirit, continued his odd look " _The wind worked with a-many of spirits. But never have I seen her favor one such as you_."

"Um, thanks?" Then Jack looked at the brewing storm, behind the older spirit. His neutral look became one of sadness "... are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

" _I'm afraid so, Jack Frost_."

Then, the Jack in the screen looked down and lightly crossed his arms. Then, his eyes brightened, but in a strange way. Not one quite of joy, but one of a grave understanding. As he slowly looked at his staff. He stood there for a while, then looked back up at Juracán. Giving him a look that seemed to ask, _'what if..?_ '

The old spirit's eyes slightly widened at the unasked question _"... Are you sure? It would save them. The call would be satisfied. But do you really care for them to put yourself through this_? _This would be a thankless favor_. _No one, man nor spirit will see that you have saved these people from my storm._ "

The Jack in the screen eyes harden from grief to determination " _Anything_. Is worth it to save a life." Jack raised his staff...

Then a frozen hell was unleashed.

But as the blizzard began to rage, the Typhoon resided to nothing. And the spirit, Juracán, disappeared along with it.

 ***Authors note***

 **Bair with me here, there's one more part! (not one more chapter though, my merciless story telling ain't over yet!)**


	10. Monster

After Three hundred years no one being able to see you, then suddenly have a whole room gawk at you, Jack decided, was _absolutely_ the most _uncomfortable_ thing he ever experienced. And for being Three hundred and fifteen years old? That's _saying something_. The innocent stares almost seemed to pierce through him like sharp knives, it was almost painful.

What _really_ hurt though was Aster's look of absolute shock and self-disgust.

Jack shifted at their open stares, unknowing and unfamiliar in what to do in this situation. Then, once again, he saw Aster's apologetic face. It was foreign and strange to see him other then his usual all-knowing self. To see him stripped of his confidence.

What hurt most of all was that he was the source of the cause. "Look, Bunny-"

"Why didn't ya' tell me? Why didn't ya' just tell me the truth?" When Aster said this, it wasn't accusing or angry. He just sounded sad, like he was disappointed in himself. And _confused_. Genuinely and truly confused. Like when a small child didn't know why their dad wasn't coming home from the war like he promised, like when something horrible happened in the world and they just couldn't quite figure out why.

And Jack _hated_ it. Already he wished that the floor's of Tooth's palace would just swallow him whole. He wanted Aster to get mad, fight! Demand the truth! Fire questions by the dozen. To get in a argument with him!

Jack wanted a _punishment_. He wanted to get what he felt likehe _deserved_. Did that particular storm save lives? Yes. Did Jack regret it? Over all, no.

But his storm's were not innocent, they were not pure. They were stained in cold, scarlet red. Despite Jack's best efforts, the storm's always took away life. Wither it was the life of the land, the life of the animals, or the life of people. It always took more than it gave. No matter how beautiful the snow was, no matter how much joy and happiness he tried to bring with his playful shenanigans and mischief, it would _never_ be enough to replace the lives taken.

Without warmth, the cold _always_ kills.

 _That's_ why he deserved punishment, _that's_ why he didn't deserve Aster's unspoken apology. He... he was a _monster_. And monsters, _always_ get what they deserved in the end.


	11. The Storm Part Three

Jack sunk further into the purple themed couch, with Sophie lightly curled in his arms, asleep from the long day. How was he suppose to answer Aster's great question? What was he _suppose_ to tell him? He fought off a sigh of relief when a soft crunch brought everyone's attention back to the screen...

The Jack in the screen was gently put in the snow. Surveying the damaged done.

The damage _he_ had done.

Everything was a _mess_. The world looked as though it was devoted and denied all color. The water was frozen in waves like time had simply stopped. Like Jack had somehow froze the clock with the rest of the place. As if the world was literally frozen in time.

Unlike all of his other 'storms' no one was laughing, there were no children out, even though the storm stopped at lest _hours_ ago. In fact, there was _absolutely no one_. The whole place was like a ghost town, faded like a black and white picture that only held a dim memory of something not even worth remembering. The town, only hours ago, bursting with life and people, now was merely a _husk_ of what it used to be.

Jack, could easily say, that this was the biggest storm he _ever_ created.

While others might of felt proud for accomplishing such a feat Jack only felt sick. _Oh_ _ **god**_ _what did he_ _ **do**_? He felt _sick_. So, so _sick_. His frame slightly started to shake. Juracán words rang in his head like a chant, like poison. ' _The world has called for a_ _ **monster**_ _'_ At that, he fell to his knees. looking at his staff that laid innocently in his palms. As if such a simple object could do no harm.

Death came here. Jack knew that for certain. It swept through here like the _plague_. Jack knew that his storm didn't save everybody. Such luck didn't exists for beings Jack Frost. He quivered at the number that he knew instinctually, that haunted his mind and very _soul._

 _Seventeen_.

Seventeen people died, and those weren't the only numbers whispering in his head. The animals, the plants _everything_ that his storm did, rang in his ears. Biting into his thoughts. The consequences of his choice striking back at him at full force. He remembered making the storm painfully clear, He couldn't vent it, the blizzard wasn't fully in his _control_. The storm wasn't fully _his_. It wasn't quite in his grasp, which Jack supposed made sense.

After all, the storm was supposed to be _Juracán's_ not _his_.

He weakly tried to remind himself that it was better this way. The town was a bit more up north, so they would be better at bracing themselves for a surprise _blizzard_ rather than a tropical storm. Lives were taken, yes. But much less than what the number would've been if the typhoon hit like it was supposed to...

 _Right_.

Like that was a excuse. Like _that_ would return lives he took. Like that would ease the grief.

The wind nipped at him in vain attempts to comfort him. He gave the wind a weak smile "... I- I guess we did it, huh?" Mission accomplished.

 _'A thankless favor'_ Juracánhad called it _. What kind of_ _ **favor**_ _was this?_ What dim-witted soul would thank him for this? Juracán almost made him sound like some _hero_. Like he wasn't just the lesser of the two evils. The wise words of a old woman he once heard struck his thoughts like venom _'pick your poison'_...

Heavy and almost angry foot steps snapped Jack momentarily out of his grief, he leapt back onto his feet in both instinctual self defense and curiosity. His eyes widen when he saw who the owner of the footsteps. It was no other than _E. Aster Bunnymund_. Or more popularly known as the Easter Bunny.

What was _he_ doing here?!

The Aster in the screen jabbed a angry finger (or, paw) at Jack's direction "What the bloody hell do ya' think _you are_?! Its _Easter._ Spring! _Not_ a time for bloody blizzards!" Aster huffed and rapidly taped his foot in . Waiting impatiently for a answer.

If Jack didn't know better, he would've blanched at the spot. Easter?! It was- _oh god_. But wisely, Jack kept a neutral look.

So, then Jack did what Jack knew best.

He smiled. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. A smile with his infamous mischievous glimmer. A smile that successfully hid many secrets. He leaped and gracefully balanced on the crook of his staff and managed a small bow "Why, I'm Jack Frost!" then it was fallowed by a mock salute. "At your service."

Aster scowled, "Alright _Jack Frost_. Why the bloody hell did ya' have ta' make a snow storm of all things?!"

At that, Jack paused. Already because of his job he had a notorious reputation of being little more than a chaotic mischief nuisance. And Jack kept the image closely guarded, mischief faired better than down-right malevolence. A easier thing to sow into storms. Mischief satisfied the call. And in the end of the day, mischief was viewed as a inconvenience, or a annoyance that was preferred to be avoided. _Not Dangerous_.

And that's why Jack did the fallowing;

He let out a wide smile "Eh, things were getting a bit dull. Stuff needed to be, _shaken up_."

Aster's look of anger became one of rage and disgust. "That- that _was it_?! You did all of this for a _prank_? A petty _joke_?! You should be _bloody glad_ that no one got seriously hurt at ya' stupid prank!"

Jack didn't know whither he should grateful that Aster didn't know the true numbers or if Jack should be disgusted with himself that he didn't have the courage to tell him. Even _thinking_ about the numbers turned his tongue to cotton.

Apparently, Aster wasn't finished with his rant. Jack didn't mind however, it was a slap in the wrist in the grand scheme of things. Aster took a step closer, "You risked _so_ many lives with your- your _carelessness_. You thought this was _funny_? Gota good kick outa' this? Well I hope it _was bloody worth it_. -" Aster seemed to want to say more, but too angry and unable to find the words. As if his anger made him physical unable to speak. With a last angry glair and two quick taps of his foot, summoned a portal and left. Perhaps all for the better.

And for awhile, Jack stood there letting Aster's words sink in. Jack couldn't help but admire him, really. Aster, unlike Jack, needed belief to survive. One failed Easter was all it took to wipe the Pooka off the face of the planet or at _lest_ severely weaken him. And instead of being worried about _that_ he focused on lecturing Jack about the people's safety. He worried about _them_ not himself.

" _Hello, Jack frost_ "

Jack whipped around at the sound of the voice "Juracán? Why are you here?" He no longer looked like a entity of the sea. He... He looked like a _man_. A _human_.

Juracán open and piercing stare made Jack squirm " _I could ask you the same. After all, why come back when the calling was satisfied? What benefit would you gain to see the damage_ _you_ _caused_? ** _Nothing is here for you_**." When Juracán said this, his voice was sharp and questioning. Yet not quite accusing.

Jack froze in place, unable to respond.

Silence drifted through the cold crisp evening air.

" _Do not test my patience, Jack Frost. It is not often I come a walking, I_ _ **expect**_ _a answer_."

Jack hesitated, then finally drawled out"... I... I wanted to see the damage for myself."

" _Why_? _You already know the answer, of what you did. You know the casualty's._ "

Jack considered just leaving. What did it mean to this spirit what he decided to do? But something made Jack drill on. _Pathetically enough,_ Jack figured, _perhaps its loneliness_. "Because... Because what kind of spirit would I be, If I couldn't face on what I did? I caused... _this_ , I _need_ to see the full consequences. Not just the basics... because if I _don't_... Then what would be left of me in the end to even _care_?"

The other spirit just stared. His expression was blank, or perhaps in deep thought. _"... I do the same... coming back.._."

After a long comfortable silence, Jack gave him a questioning look "How did you even know I was here? How did you know I came back?"

" _Storms, are not just the only thing in my region_."

This, only made Jack more confused.

"... _Drowned souls, surprising, I also have responsibility over_. _I always know where to find them_."

"Drowned? I didn't-" But then Jacks eyes widen.

 _The lake_.

Why _did_ he come out of the lake, of all the places? That question had always haunted his mind, even through all the years. Now, he supposed, he finally had his answer. A new sickening piece of the puzzle.

A piece Jack wasn't quite sure that wanted.

As if nothing happened, Juracán looked over to where Aster was only mere minutes ago. _"You admire him, don't you_?"

The Aster in the Room scoffed and rolled his eyes "pfft, yeah _right-_ "

Jack in the room looked abashed yet undeniably existed "Well, yeah. Kinda... Ok, maybe a lot. But, why _wouldn't_ I! He _protects_ _children_! He's not evil, he's not in-between or any of that 'grey' stuff... He- He is in charge of _spring_ , of- of _life_. He's- he's." _he's everything I'm not_. "... He's one of the _good guys_!"

" _And yet, you explained him nothing of the truth. Even when it might grant you his favor_."

Jack scoffed at that "What _is_ there to explain, any way's? _Really_? Its not like it would change what happened. Its not like I didn't do it. Sound's like a sad excuse in the end. Its not like he would believe someone like the likes of me anyway. Lest' I deserve anyways. Risking his existence and all..."

With that, both spirits once again stood in silence.

Finally Jack was met with a strange glance "... _Curious_. _For a spirit with such a malevolent power, your such a gentle soul_."

Jack raised a brow "I don't know if that's a complement or if your calling me sissy. And that's strangely impressive."

The strange watery spirit let out a chuckle.

Then the screen went blank.

 ***Authors note***

 **First, I want to thank you all for the fantabulous reviews! (Especially since I'm only, like, 15? And my writing sucks? And this is my first ROTG fanfic? And only the 5th thing I've ever wrote?) You guys are just-** ** _so. awesome_** **. And if you want, I could answer some stuff! (pff, like** ** _anyone_** **is gonna be interested. But hey, its been offered.) Nothing too personal though. (and preferable, mostly relating to the story)** ** _If_** **anyone asks anything...**

 **Secondly. Gah! Sorry this took so long. (and I'm** ** _extra_** **sorry if you disliked my chapter)**

 **Peace out.**


	12. Layers

North and Sandy shared a look; They knew that Aster had held a bit of a grudge against the winter spirit. But never had any of them figured that it ran this _deep_. They always figured it was equivalent to the yearly bickering that Aster held with North twice a year to see who's holiday was better. Or simply that it was over the fact that the two seasonal spirits were such opposites that conflict was just _expected_. And Jack's constant jester over the matter did thoroughly hide the seriousness and the entirety of the truth.

It seemed that even Jack, had his secrets.

Tooth's eyes widen with realization. All the pieces finally came together. Aster's reaction when Jack was chosen as the new Guardian, Aster's unusual bitterness towards Jack, his earlier resentment to have Jack near the (or any) children... Aster wasn't acting out of spite, or pettiness, it wasn't because their numberless differences, Or even because Jack ruined his holiday...

 _It was because Aster saw Jack as a threat to the children_.

Even though Aster was wrong, after the storm Aster must of assumed that Jack was a danger. From the way Jack made himself viewed and what he said, Tooth couldn't blame Aster. Of course, Tooth understood what Jack had to do and why, and she held no fault against him for that.

 _But that was only because she knew the full story_.

If she and Aster swiched places that night or if she was also there she would've held that same distain that Aster had for Jack!

Knowing Aster, the reason why he didn't fight him then and there, or tried to get him away from the people was because Aster knew that the fight would've result more blizzards and snow, doing more damage then help no matter who would come out as the victor. And left, probably to find a way to warm up the town faster. Tooth then shown a small smile, Aster was truly a Guardian through and through.

And Jack...

Never, had she thought that Jack was able to make such decisions. _Never_ had she thought Jack had to make such choices. She supposed she made such assumptions about Jack was because she only saw him as a _child_ , the very being she was assigned to protect. As a youth, as Impulsive and innocent.

But even children can hold depth.

 ***Authors note***

 **Heyo! Sorry it took me so long, originally the chapter was going to be a bit longer. But it wasn't as good, and figured that** ** _quality_** **was better than** ** _quantity_** **. And, uh, REVIEW!**

 **And to sparklehannah, one of my** ** _best_** **reviewer's and** **The** ** _only_** **person who asked questions. (You** ** _awesome_** **, by the way for both of those reasons) Anyway, back down to business! You asked questions, and I have answers!**

 ** _"Why did you start writing?_** **"**

 **Would you believe me, if I told you that I used to** ** _hate_** **writing? Any what-so-ever? However, when I was young(er) I had** ** _no_** **cable,** ** _no_** **internet, and like NO social life. And while I still hated to write...** **I** ** _loved_** **to read.**

 **In fact, I read books** ** _so much_** **that I had a collage level reading skills by the fifth grade. It was almost like a drug, reading. But also like a drug, the more you take, the harder it is to get that same level of high (not that I ever took drugs). Soon, books their luster, their** ** _wonder_** **. It became almost like a map. The slightest foreshadowing unraveled the whole tale, all I had to do was read the first chapter or so and already I knew the whole story. So when I couldn't find any good stories (not that there aren't any left, or that mine's are much better) like I used to... I stared to try writing my own. (like, two years ago)**

 **"** ** _Whose your favorite character to write in this story_** **?"**

 **Jack. Totally and absolutely Jack. Because contradicts himself so much its actually kinda fun to write. He's dead, yet has so much** ** _life_** **in him. He's fun and joyful, yet he holds dark secrets and can see things in depth and layers. He's a child, yet a** ** _immortal_** **that seen more of the world than any of us can even image. See what I mean?**

 **By God! That was a bit longer that expected, sorry about that... Anyway if ya guys want, you could tell me about yourselves! Or ask questions about the fanfic and... myself?**

 **Peace.**


	13. In Dark Times

While Jack kept a calm demeanor, internally he was _freaking out_. He expected a lot to be reveled tonight, just not _that_. The choice, the storm, Juracán, the guilt, the confession... he didn't expect _any_ of it. One of the worst parts about it was that he still did actually, admire Aster. Jack still longed to have a season resolved around life and awaking his season's equal opposite , instead of winter's usual of death and sleep. Aster, after all. Didn't cause trouble where ever he went. Aster, still didn't know about the numbers.

Jack darkly wondered if he would _ever_ be able to tell him. If at all.

Then, the screen began to flicker back to life.

The Jack in the screen nervously looked around. It was _easily_ one of humanity's darkest times. While most of the mortals were blissfully unaware of it (at least on physical level) dark spirits roamed and devoured on the misery and hate. They were like dark shadows, they were deformed, and mutated. They were twisted and long forgotten of their humanity.

Jack _really_ didn't want to be here. Of course, the 'darkness' already spread across the four corners of the globe. But of course, Jack was needed at the very heart of it all. The very _source_ of the suffering and pain, the chaotic center of the death and unspoken horror.

In other words?

Winter, has come to Germany, 1944. In World War 2.

 ***Authors note***

 **Yep. World War Two. Jack was around during that time and no fic's ever talk about it so, why not?And** ** _by god_** **the** ** _reviews_** **! They are so deep and** ** _awesome_** **. It was longer, but again, it wasn't as good and I figured this would be better that waiting a extra week or something. And now, answers to you questions and response about what you wrote about yourselves! (I am sooo sorry its so long)**

 ** _"If you could give one character in ROTG one skill, who would get what?"_** **lexi1220.**

 **Honestly? I always imagined Jack playing the violin. Most fic's don't usually make Jack musically talented, but, I always thought that Jack would need something to counter the silence. If there's no one to speak to, what better to fill the void than music?**

 ** _"Who's your favorite author? Who's you favorite out of the Burgess kid?"_** **sparklehannah**

 **I don't really have a favorite author, it always kinda changes. As for favorite Burgess kid, I have to agree with you. It would be Jamie though like you I do like Cupcake and Sophie too. And the fact that you write for your** ** _college newspaper_** **is both** ** _radically_** **impressive and explains how you write your reviews. As for not yet writing any fic's (yet), I don't blame ya'. Writing is** ** _exhausting_** **. And** ** _way_** **more time (and brain) exhausting then one would think. And like I said, you writing your college newspaper is** ** _amazing_** **, and way more impressive then writing a fanfic.**

 _"How do you get around a writers block or manage to not run out of ideas?" Randomly Talented_

 **Well, for one. I do, trust me. But to help me I just put on my head phones and what ever song I have on, then I just image the character(s). Like, Dub step = fighting and/or transformation, classical or sad music = sad, grieving moments and so on (for kicks I sometimes I imagine them singing them) And as of what you told about yourself, I thought that it was deep and incisive.**

 **I also 100% agree with you.**

 **When someone writes, like** ** _really_** **write. They put everything into it, their most excessive thoughts, their beliefs,** ** _everything_** **. Why? Because it was a** ** _escape_** **, it was the imagination, the** ** _passion_** **at their** ** _wildest_** **. The characters aren't** ** _just_** **figments of the imagination, they are actual pieces of the writer and reader themselves. That they are pieces of our subconscious that would or would not go past those limits. The both darker and better parts of ourselves that people didn't even** ** _know_** **about before. What people lust for, that they** ** _dream_** **that could be a reality, what people wish they could be, what** ** _potential_** **people wish that they could show to others or even develop.**

 **All of this, are in books. And because of it, I think books are one of our greatest reflections of our humanity.**

 **And its a risk, its a complete exposure to write like** ** _that_** **. If you feel like your writing is too personal, its because of this. And if you want to keep your writing to yourself, that's fine. Let your writing be a treasure that only** ** _you_** **hold. Let it hold** ** _that_** **kind of value.**

 **But, if that's not the case. Then** ** _share your wonder_** **. You say all you do is listen, if that's true. Then make it where you have something to say, that its something that holds** ** _depth_** **. Something that has** ** _absolute_** **meaning to you.**

 **Let you words hold that sort of worth, Let them hold that kind of** ** _power_** **.**

 **After all, if no one listen. This response wouldn't of been here.**


	14. In Dark Times Part Two

The dark spirits flickered their eyes at Jack's direction, teeth and claws still deep in the shoulders of the people. While others, silhouettes of the dead, grasped on the backs of their slaughterers and murders. The weight seemed to be slowly crushing some of the people and that they felt the full effect, others seemed to have felt nothing as they walked down the street, the ones that felt no guilt or were too numb to the pain.

Jamie's and the other children's eyes widen, and, much to the Jack (in the room) surprise, so did the Guardians. Jamie gave Jack a startled look "Jack, what the _heck_ are _those_."

Jack swallowed. If he had doubts to the children being here _earlier_ , it was nothing compared to right now."...Doppelganger's."

Sandy put a large question mark above his head. It took a second for Jack connect the dots, when he did, he shrugged "Doppelganger's, are like a darker version of yourself. A ghost, a piece of you basically. _Doppelganger_ means double walker— as in a ghost or shadow of yourself."

After a long pregnant pause, they silently turned their attention back to the screen.

Most of the people in the screen looked like normal pedestrians, unassuming as they seemed to blend in with on another, aside from a few exceptions. Some, the Jack in the screen noted with disgust, had Nazi badges sewn proudly and almost boastingly onto their arms. Others, mostly mothers and their children, Jack observed with a downcasted frown, had gas masks on in case of a surprise attack. Not that it would be much help if it came to that. But for the most part, every one just looked... _weary_. Weary and tired. _Tired_ of the war and onslaught. The constant alertness and death wearing them down. Although that was nothing new, the people had been weary for a while.

The Doppelganger's seemed to have noticed Jacks absentmindedness on them, and took it for their advantage as some slowly released their victims and the guilty. And began to trudge to him. Out of malevolence or curiosity was uncertain.

The wind hissed and howled as an warning, and Jack raised his staff in both of fear and in preparation of self defense. The 'spirits' halted in their movements,

but they didn't move back.

Jack quivered as he now had a better look of the dark spirits, but not in fear. These spirits _were not_ faceless. Even though they had pools of endless and dispassionate black abyss instead of eyes, even though they were nothing more than _shadows,_ a meresilhouette of the dead, the wronged, and the restless. _Even though_ they were twisted and mutated to be something _almost_ unrecognizable...

Almost.

 _He_ _still recognized these faces_.

And in that moment, he didn't see a dark spirit, a Doppelganger, a shadow, a ghost or _any_ of those names.

He saw _children_.

The children that grew up, the children whom died too young, the _very children_ that he had played with, even if they never known. The children he watch grow up, the _very children_ he watched stolen away from their homes and families in front of his very eyes as he was unable to do or say anything to save them.

They may be _shadows_ , but shadows are still a part of them. Shadows, are still a piece of the soul. They were simultaneously were, and weren't the same person as before. A piece, a small one, a _dark_ piece. But a piece of them nonetheless.

But _only_ a piece.

He new better. He knew that they would tear him to shreds if properly motivated, that even thought _he_ might've recognized _them._ He was still a stranger to them, after all they've never seen him, _if_ they could even remember anything at this point. _If_ they were human enough to even care. _Heck_ , odds are, the majority of the soul had move on, only leaving... _this_ behind.

 _Maybe_.

But even though all of these facts pounded through his head, _even though_ it was illogical and naïve to even _think_ that they could be or do anything else...

He still saw those children from not so long ago. He could _still_ see that resemblance. No matter how distant.

A loud bang had him tore his eyes away from the dark spirits, a fatal mistake, yes. But he knew the wind would keep them at bay if they attacked. It was two children who-

The Jack in the room widen his eyes as he stood up in a almost _violent_ swiftness,with Sophie still safely asleep in his arms. The guardians gave each other a grave and worried look, they went _this_ far. What could be in store for them next?

Jack in forced and false calmness with jerky movements, stood in front of the screen, amazingly (and conveniently) pausing it instantly. Suddenly, his throat felt dry and his eyes held a terrified gleam that beheld a deep sadness. Then he looked at the children seeing how their emotion's radically shifted from annoyance to concern to something akin to fear in what could happen next as Jack stood there "I think... I think its time for you guys to go home."

 ***Authors note***

 **HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well,** ** _sorta_** **(not really). And, um, REVIEW!**


	15. Age, is Just a Number

The children quickly glazed over at each other, each look holding a grave and mutual understanding. Jack's memories prior to this one were dark and formidable, yet not _once_ had Jack protested. Not once had Jack felt the need to mask the truth or mess with what was Jack's cruel reality. It was kind of admiring, come to think of it. Here they were, peeling away layers of Jacks memories and _very being_ , the very events of what made Jack, _Jack_. And he had yet to show any objection.

Until now, that is.

They had seen his rotting body at the bottom of the lake, they had seen him become reborn and transformed into something _entirely_ new and almost unrecognizable. They seen him quiver in shock and pain as he was walked through as though he was _nothing_ in the first of many and much more. Yet, something stopped Jack _only_ now. Something that topped all these vulnerable and private moments in his life or, perhaps, it was something so gory andhorrific that influenced Jack's action.

To be quite frank, the children were _afraid_.

Not of Jack, of course. But what the next memory held, of what was the next truth.

Because even after all of that, Jack's usual gentle and childish blue eyes were now like jagged, broken ice as the hypnotic blue orbs now held fear and something akin to panic. Even though he tried to hide it, the slight shake of his hands were evident and unsteady. And his false smile plastered on his usually youth filled and care-free face quivered.

And for a _terrifying_ moment, Jack wasn't a child like them anymore. But a old man, worn down with knowledge that no other regular mortal has lived to see, and someone or perhaps _something_ that lived through the ages witnessing many unspoken and fleeting pain's and pleasures. For once, Jack had shown through as a being that has lived for many, many years instead of a youthful, young child. Of course, no _actual_ physical transformation had occur, it was something in his mannerism, in his movements, in his tone, in his _eyes_. What caused Jack to be like this? What was it that trigger him to react like so? What had crossed _that_ line?

Cupcake's lips thinned, she trusted Jack. And already she new that whither she wanted to admit it or not, Jack's face that he made as he drowned in the lake that night, him contantly gasping for air but with no prevail, just watching him _die_ like that _._ Seeing his life _literally_ slip away... was going to haunt her for a very, _very_ long time. As young as she was, she knew that for certain.

She knew that it would haunt the others, too.

After all. This wasn't a scary move that they weren't aloud to watch, this wasn't _just_ some special affects, this wasn't just _entertainment_.

This, was _Jack_. This was entirely, absolutely, _Jack_. When this was over, there would be really nothing left to hide, no true secrets left unturned...

And honestly? As much as they love Jack, Cupcake wasn't sure if she was ready to see that yet. And she didn't think that the other children would be, either.

Now, Cupcake didn't immediately realize this. This was something seeded deep within her consciousness. The reason why she couldn't be aware of these deep minded thoughts because she wouldn't be able to understand the full truth of it yet, or because she was just simply too young or perhaps even for other reasons. She wouldn't know until years later. However, she was aware of these thoughts enough to do what she planed to do next;

She gave Jack a last side-ways concerned look, then turned to the others. "You know what guys? I think its getting kinda late. We _should_ go home, before our parents ground us, or something."

The other children paused and looked back and forth at Jack and Cupcake giving them hesitant looks. Was it right to leave? Could it be for the best? Or should they remain, for Jack's sake?

But the wild and panicked look that Jack had in his eyes was enough of an answer.

Jamie gave a indifferent shrug "Yeah, my mom is probably worried sick about me and Sophie. What time is it anyway?"

Monty looked at his watch on his wrist "We've been here for, like, about four hours, at _least_. I honestly wasn't keeping track, but yeah, we've been here for awhile."

Caleb nodded "either way's, its probably time for use to leave."

Everyone (including the majority of the Guardians) looked at North's way. North blinked in confusion in surprise at the sudden attention, then hit his forehead with the heel of the palm of his hand when a sudden realization came forth "Aw, right. The snowgobe'z, _got it_." He dug in the humongous pockets of his cinnamon, worn red suit. His face lit up when he found the item in question. "ah, here it is, the snowglobe! You'll only have a few moments to get in the portal, but it'll get the lot of you _safely_ home."

The children nodded with a bizarre mixture of understanding and excitement. After all, how many people can say that they've traveled by _portals_?!

But before they could go, Jamie hesitated "Um, Jack? I need Sophie back."

Jack blinked in surprise and looked down at her. Was Sophie really in his arm's for so long? Of course, he held her before. But this was different, she _knew_ he was here. It wasn't a swift errand he had to undertake. It was a choice, _her_ choice. Never before, had Jack really held someone like he had held Sophie. No one, had before been able to or shown _that_ kind of trust or comfort in him. Even if it was just a small child that didn't know any better...

Suddenly, Jack was stricken with a monstrously selfish urge to keep her. To hold her _just_ a little longer- Just... a _little longer_...

Jack hesitantly returned Sophie to her brother, whom buckled a-little at her sudden weight, then steadied himself. No, Jack couldn't just _keep_ her. She wasn't some prize or trinket. She was a _person_ , she had a family, and friends, a _life_ to get back to.

Jack couldn't stop a wave of _yearning_ that washed over him as he looked at Jamie and Sophie. Oh, what he _wouldn't_ give to be a big brother again, to be able to fondle and care for someone and for them to return the feeling, to have a _family_.

Jack lost his train of thought as North had the snowglobe tossed to the ground with a graceful flick of his wrist. One-by-one, the children returned to there homes.

When the last children (Jamie and Sophie) were the last to inter into the portal, there was a long silence.

Bunny turned to Jack "alright mate, now that the kids are out. Lets discuss the elephant in the room, what's was _so bad_ in this memory that we had to evacuate the children?"

Before Jack could open his mouth,

the screen resumed.

 ***Author's note***

 **Yeah, you have to wait a** ** _little_** **longer. But, I figured this chapter was important. Despite most fic's, I think that the Guardians would've had the kids leave if things got a bit too iffy. Like (or, dislike) the turn of events? REVIEW! Please?**


	16. In Darktimes Part Three

To Jack it was although another hundred years past as he stood in the lilac accented room that was once warm now starting to feel rather hollow. All he could do was stare blankly and unblinkingly into the wooden planks where the children had left. And all he could feel was the rapidly fading warmth that Sophie once filled, now leaving his arms cold, as they were _suppose_ d to be.

It was natural for him to be cold, he even found some comfort in it. To be cold was a feeling, a physical actual thing that no one could truly take away from him. After all, what would Jack Frost be without the cold?

But sometimes he was _so tired_ of being cold.

A soft collective gasp tore his attention away from the now frost crisped dark wooden planks and back to what had his team mates so engross. As Jack turned around his eyes widen.

In the screen, a pair of siblings, a boy and girl ran. They ran well, fast and hard, like hunted prey. They ran in fast and frantic movements, their thin arms tightly by their sides and their breaths coming in thick puffs that battled the cold nip in the air, with their stick-like legs making long and panicked thrusts to only gain a few feet in front of their pursuers.

Jack, wasn't the only spirit that the children had attracted attention.

The doppelgangers turned their heads in an unnatural angle simultaneously like manipulated dolls on strings at the frantic pattering of footsteps that echoed in the snow glistened streets. In gliding and yet staggering steps that was both enchanting and yet unnerving, both intriguing and alien, they trudged to the Nazi soldiers. Ready to latch on to the new potential killers with a new and horrific hunger in their eyes. Their jaws ajar and ready for new flesh to sink themselves into.

The Jack on the screen didn't look surprised or even alarmed at the proposing turn-out of gruesome events. The lack of strips on their Nazi badges showed that they were only recently enlisted. They looked young, too. Only in their early twenties, perhaps even in their late teens. Innocent, of any true crimes. But their minds brewing with dark, dark thoughts. The kind of dark thoughts that quickly become actions, the kind of dark thoughts that grew into a hideous, twisted and permanent scowl in their faces and made their movements barbaric and crude. The kind of dark thoughts left murderers in its wake.

It also meant that the children time was running out. The timers pumping blood in their small chests were fated to soon come to a complete stop. Jack could already see it, the solders coming to their senses, pulling out their bayonets. The children hearts beating becoming quick and uneven with adrenaline and with an almost deathly fear-

 _Bump, bump_

 _bump, bump_

 _bump, bump_

The men's cold, war smitten eyes crinkling from a blood-thirsty grin as they pull the trigger-

 _click, click._

 _ **B**_ _O_ _O_ _ **M**_ _._

The children's small, small bodies making a lifeless thud on the once innocent and even beautiful snow glistened streets as the thick grey smoke clears from the scenery, a crisp cinnamon from the bullet holes poring and gurgling like waterfalls staining the streets and melting away the brilliant white snow.

He didn't even need to imagine it. Despite his efforts Jack saw this gruesome fantasy, this horrific nightmare become a reality more times than he could even imagine to take without the loss of his sanity.

Many times, he tried to help. To give the unfortunate soul the time they need. A sudden slip of ice, an unusually strong breeze, an unexpected loss of footing _. Any_ distraction to have the solders preoccupied long enough to give the victim the spare time they needed. Sometimes it was enough,

sometimes it wasn't.

But each time, he would try. No matter how deeply the loss burrowed itself under his skin and blood stains burned into his thoughts and soul, no matter how badly the grief grew _heavier_ and _heavier_ onto his shoulders like a thick chain, weighing him down.

But the idea, the _hope_ of a victory, of the very possibility of escape. Of the numerous of times that they _did_ escape, where he _did_ succeed. Well...

A hope like that? It eased the losses. It was an absolute _euphoria_. It- it-

It made it all worthwhile.

A small smile formed on Jack's lips,

and he charged.

 ***Authors note***

 **Ok, so I know this took a while, but, in my defense. You have no idea HOW MANY TIMES I had to rewrite this! (Yes. It had to be PERFECT!) It was going to be longer, _but_ I figured that you guys needed something before you _completely_ forget me.**

 **Some of you leave long reviews. I LOVE THAT! Talk _as much_ as you want, I love rants!**

 **Now, answers to your questions!**

 _ **"do you have any tips for someone who is considering writing fan fiction?" ~**_ **Guest**

 **First off, _thank you_ for your complements in your review! As for your question, I don't know if I'm the right person to ask this. I'm kinda new to this whole "fanfiction" gig myself. But since it would be utterly uncool to leave you out dry, I suppose tip to you would be;**

 **Argue with yourself. _Always_.**

 **No, I'm serious. Every writer is different and need different strategies, but, when I "argue with myself" (I'm sane, I swear!) It allows me to open myself to new ideas (like introducing WW2 in this story), also helps me develop characters that are complete polar opposed to myself and\or the main protagonist. And, another tip *cough* there's video's on YouTube to help you learn how to get your stuff published on this website. *cough***

 _ **"is there anything you wish somebody would have told you before you started writing?"**_ **~EffervescentGalaxy**

 **Yes, there was. And it was, and I quote, "How the _& % $_ do I get this published?!"**

 _ **"Do you do any other writing besides fanfiction? If so, what kind of stuff do you write?"**_ **~ Unlucky Alis**

 **Me- *sweats nervously* Um... no, I don't. But I do plan on dedicating an _entire year_ (next year) at the _least,_ to an original book I decided to title _Suicide Boy_ (don't worry, I won't bore you with the details). But, I don't think that counts... **

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace.**


	17. In Dark Times Part Four

The Jack in the room clenched himself tighter on the arms. He was both relieved and frightened of the fact that this was the last memory. Each guardian had to show three events.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But while this madness would soon be over, Jack will still have to deal with the aftermath. He may be the youngest spirit in the group. But he knew for a fact that they were _never_ going to look at him the same way.

Even when the world flung past him through the years, change can be a very frightening thing.

The Jack in the screen fell to his knees. He couldn't save them. He _failed_. Already the soldiers were calling others to clean the streets of the children's' bodies. Sweeping the blood-stained streets as if nothing but tar was all that spilt. As if it was nothing more than a mere troublesome inconvenience. That all they needed to do was clear the streets and it'll be like it never happened.

But as swept and clean as the damage of the sidewalks can be undone, the corruption in the mind's eye that the spectators held couldn't be cleared away.

The Jack in the screen and the Jack in the room both turned to see the people around them turn green and ashen alike with utter and vile disgust. The doppelgängers in the screen latched onto their new victims. No one, but Jack and the wind alone could take witness.

Something in Jack crumbled. Something in him **shattered**.

 _No. Not this again. Please_ _ **anything**_ _but this_.

And all he could do was _stand there_. Stand there, and be unable to do anything. Both Jacks simultaneously felt shame stir with in them. As the Jack in the room bowed his head, unable to make eye-contact, the Jack in the screen remained petrified.

The Jack in the screen, ever so slowly, began to rise.

And the wind then carried him away.

 _. . ._

"You're ready to end yourself? So soon? Pity."

Jack's head whipped to the source of the nonchalant voice. His hands tightening on the frost-flaked staff.

In mute horror Aster folded himself deeper into the soft lilac coach, his fur brisling " _End yourself?!_ That spirit doesn't mean-"

The Jack in the room gave a weak shrug looking both abashed and confused that Aster didn't know such basic information "If a spirit had enough they can kinda just... " Jack paused for a moment to find the words " I dunno, poof?"

At the bewildered looks, Jack tried again "umm, will themselves outta existence?"

The rest of the guardian's expressions soon matched Asters as they looked back at the screen.

Before him stood a figure. A woman or a man, the Jack in the screen wasn't too sure. The individual was dressed in so many different verity's he wasn't even sure if half of the objects the spirit wore was even from this _timeline_. Jack widen his stance "what is it to you if I obliterate myself or not? it's not like I was really alive in the first place." Is façade fell, showing mere seconds of an overwhelming grief before he vulnerate himself.

The spirit gave him a stern glance "I don't take too kindly of my creations expiring themselves before their due. That's why."

Jack raised a brow "I think you got me mixed up with someone else. The man in the moon created me. Not you."

At this, the mysterious being gave him a mischievous smile "you really don't know _anything_ , do you? That's _adorable_."

Jack frowned and glanced at her cautiously "what on Earth are you talking about?" He glared at them as he lowered his staff, curiosity piqued his interests "who _are_ you, exactly?"

The spirit unsettling grin widen, it's ever changing eyes almost unnaturally widen with a gleam flamboyant insanity. "I'm chaos, who else?"

Jacks eyes widen as he stumbled a few steps back " _Chaos_?"

Chaos licked its lips "yup."

As soon as the shock settled in, rage twisted his insides as he raised his staff, ready to strike "you- _you_. It was _you_. _You're_ the reason why this- this _awful war_ started in the first place! You're the one feeding the masses, adding to this bloodlust!"

Jack didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if Chaos would shrug of the accession or destroy him on the spot. He had no clue on what Chaos would do.

But even so, he was more than surprised when the being began to crackle. The spirit's laugh was uneasy and jarring. "people have such black and white views on the world. The want to so _badly_ believe that I'm evil while my other, Order, is _good_."

Chaos let out a dark chuckle as it leaned down to Jack "But tell me this, isn't _love_ Chaotic?"

Jack had sweat trickling down his forehead, but that didn't make since, Jack didn't get warm. Just as much as he doesn't get cold. Reality was unwinding around them the crisp cold air buzzed with an alienated energy. However, the Jack in the screen didn't pay any attention to that. "w- _what_?"

Chaos straitened its back "Think about it, it's all a bit insane, isn't it? To die for someone, to live for someone. A mother's love for a child, for example. The mother gives everything- _and I mean everything_ to someone whom can never even consider to pay them back. Love is just full of madness as war. After all, love is in my domain."

Jack looked at her with a raised brow, all caution thrown out the window "and what about war, isn't in that in your domain too?"

"Nope. Surprisingly."

Jack gave her chaos a bewildered look "Then who... _Order_?!"

Chaos teeth gleamed as it grinned at Jack "ah, so you _are_ clever."

"But- but that doesn't make any _since_. War-"

"War takes preseason, it is a fight for recourses or power." Chaos eyes gleamed with a cat like mischief and glowed with eons worth of wisdom "Humans can say whatever other reasons they want to mask their true intensions, but in the end, it all comes down to those two." Chaos looked thoughtful for a moment "However, without my Order, there wouldn't be government. perhaps not even any form of education." Chaos shrugged "that's how we work."

Jack honestly didn't know what to say to that.

He hesitated "... you said that you created me, or helped."

Chaos's grin retuned with vengeance "Indeed. The man in the moon returned your soul-" Chaos flickered then suddenly appeared behind Jack, he quickly whipped around to face it "Mother nature and I gave you your body and powers..." She suddenly appeared to his right, taking an almost sadistic amusement to Jacks confusion and desperation to catch up "And my Order tied it all together. Making you, our- _my_ greatest accomplishment."

Jack once again eyed her cautiously "Why... why are you telling me all of this?"

Chaos's grin widened "who ever said you were going to remember?"

Jack felt panic bubble in him "Then why tell me at all!"

The Jack in the room, the guardians, everyone gasped with jaws ajar as Chaos grinned right at them through the screen, much to the Jack in the memory's confusion "eh, you're going to need to know later."

The screen was consumed with black.

It was over.

That was the last memory.

 **Authors note**

 **I, am so sorry that I took this long. Anyway, um, review? Please?**

 **Also, I should answer that question that I promised I would.**

Sparklehannah: Why did you choose to add in WWII? I think it was a great idea and makes a lot of sense; I'm kind of curious where you got the idea from.

At the time, I was learning WW2 in history then the idea just crashed and dominated my thoughts. I am also a total history geek and I am _obsessed_ with WW2


	18. The Aftermath

For the past few weeks, Jack was actively trying to avoid the other Guardians. Not that it was too difficult. After all, it wasn't like Jack had a house to lock him in one place or any belongings to worry about aside from the clothes on his back and his staff.

However, Jack's luck had run its course.

And not just _any_ of the Guardians found him, _oh no_. It was _Bunny_.

And they were here.

In the arctic.

Alone.

 _Together_.

How was it that it was always _Bunny_ that found him?!

Bunny awkwardly shifted as he tried to desperately hide the fact that he was shivering. He was also doing a poor job trying to act casual "So, um," a violent shiver came his way "F-funny to see you here."

Jack raised a brow "Bunny, what are you doing?"

"W-what do ya' mean? I _a_ - _always_ come to h-here."

"Bunny. You and I both know that you never come to the arctic." Jack glanced at him curiously "what are you _really_ here for?"

Bunny tried to respond, but his chattering teeth made it nearly impossible to speak complete coherent senesces.

"Bunny, if you want. We can go to your warren."

Bunny's eyes widen "o- _oh_ t- _thank_ -k g-g- _god_ -d"

 _. . ._

When Bunny finally stopped shivering, he was the first to try to break the ice "So mate, how are ya'?"

Jack shrugged "I'm dead. What else?"

Bunny flinched.

Jack gave him a sideways glance "Too soon?"

"Um, yeah!"

Jack cleared his throat, so much for easing the tension. "So, um, what did you need?" Jack tried to give him a mischievous grin, but his eyes gleamed with uncertainty "What did I do _this_ time-"

"I'm sorry."

Jack whipped his head in his direction. Of all the things for Bunny say, that was what he wanted to hear the least. It was also the most unlikely thing that Jack expected him to say "wait, what?"

Bunny took a deep breath "I'm sorry for blaming you for the blizzard, for not getting the whole story of what happened on that day."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck "oh. Ok..." Jack shook his head "look, you don't need to apologize. Alright? You asked for the whole story, and you got it. It just... wasn't true." Jack gripped tighter on his staff "truth be told, I kinda preferred if you never knew the true story."

Bunny blinked "w- _what_?!"

Jack took a deep breath, he was in too deep now. "I mean, it was the least I deserved. Right?!" He gave a weak laugh "Besides, I'll admit. Dishing out arguments with you was more fun then what's probably socially allowed."

Bunny farrowed his brows "whaddya mean, _the least you deserved_? Sure, it was a bit... _inconvenient_ for an awhile but-"

"Seven people died, Aster." Jack choked out.

Bunny's eyes widen as all the pieces began to come together " oh. That..." he sat down on the soft lush grass, Jack soon followed "that actually explains a lot."

Jacks' smile wobbled "Some guardian I am, huh?"

"Jack. Without you we woulda faded from _existence_!" Bunny jabbed a finger in Jacks direction "you did the only thing you could think of, and because of it, ya' saved hundreds of lives. _Don't forget that_."

"... Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that."

And for a while, they both just sat down, taking in the sight and the smell of chocolate in the warren. It was a bit awkward, and far from a graceful conversation. But for now,

It was enough.

 _. . ._

Jack looked around "I can see why you choose this as your resting place."

He turned to the grave next to hers, his own grave. Jaime kept his promise. They found what was left and buried it. Or, it was an empty grave with his name on it. Jack didn't really want to know. "I know its disrespectful to lay down on people's graves and stuff. But this one is mine, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

Jack set a bouquet of wild flowers next to her headstone then he laid down and rested his hands behind his head on his "remember when we were kids?" He chuckled "or I guess, _younger_ kids in my case. You and I would come here to look at the clouds and stars? That when we came here on this small hill, the sun would be behind the trees _just_ right?"

Deafening silence filled the fields. Not that Jack expected any response from his deceased sister.

Jack took a deep breath "Of course you remembered... I was the one that forgot." Jacks breathing began to shutter "I'm- I'm sorry it took me so long for me to get here. I'm sorry that I only realized who you were to me just now. And now it's too late to make up for it."

Jack forced a laugh, but it came out more like a sob "I didn't even say good bye, did I?"

Jack suddenly froze and shot up in the air. He brought a shaky hand to face;

 _no, it couldn't be..._

As soon as he pulled his hand away, a soft gasp escaped his lips.

Tears.

 _Real. Tears_.

"... oh." Jack slowly slid to his knees " _oh_." For the longest time, Jack didn't think he could cry. For the longest time, he thought a thing like him couldn't produce real tears. "You know Flee, you could always do the impossible..."

The tears just came down faster, they swelled in his eyes and made it hard to see. The tears came slow at first, a gentle yet steady flow of tears came.

But quicker then he could ever think possible, the silent tears became gut-wrenching sobs. The kind of sobs that leave their mark like punches.

The years seemed to poor out of him all at once like a waterfall. The grief just got thicker and thicker as it clawed in his throat.

Hours, days or seconds, Jack didn't know how long he was there until he was wrung dry.

He felt numb, and empty. He also felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders. He was lighter than what the wind could ever make him.

He used the sleeve of hoodie to wipe away the tear streaks "me and Jamie are related, did ya' know that? I'm a great, great, _great_ uncle thanks to you." He blinked, then gave a genuine chuckle " _Wow_. Even now, that sounds _really_ weird."

He sat down on the choppy grass in pretzel style, the staff laid across his lap. "We went to the library in the "genealogy section" to see what happened to you while I-" Jack swallowed "while I wasn't around."

Jack looked down and started picking pieces of grass "I didn't deserve it you know." He gave a shaky smile to the tombstone "I saw what you did, in the books. You named your son Jack." He looked back down to the ground "you named him after me." He gave a big grin "he was a little rascal, wasn't he? I remember all the trouble that he used to get into when I visited the village."

Jack stood up "I'll see you later... I guess."

"I'll do you right this time."

And just like that, Jack was gone with the wind.

 ***Authors note***

 **So here it is! The final chapter!**

… **Sequel anyone? Review for your vote!**


End file.
